


STAR-CROSSED LOVERS

by daphne_demure



Category: Classic TV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1992-02-10
Updated: 1992-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphne_demure/pseuds/daphne_demure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing — even love — is ever as it seems.<br/>Previously published in IT'S GREEK TO ME</p>
            </blockquote>





	STAR-CROSSED LOVERS

_**Senile Dementia.**_ The term was so painfully final in its telling and so achingly accurate a description. For the last several years, his lover's condition had steadily worsened. They — who had once been a stellar combination and the envy of their peers — were now two tired, old men.

He sat on the porch of their small, quiet mid–western farm; an enterprising haven they had bought to retire to when their last assignment was completed and their obligation to the masses met; a place where two prominent men in love could shut away a public too demanding and critical, since time would now be theirs to command as they pleased.

A momentary calm enveloped him as he watched the breeze play across gently rolling grass–covered hills. Early evening washed the sky mauve, and lengthening shadows muted the field's golds and greens. Green…green…. The present paled before memories of his love of yesteryear.

Always tall and lanky, time had only intensified the angular planes of a still–handsome face. Eyes that once sparkled with a subtle wry humor — or flashed with ignited desire — now often looked upon him with dull non–recognition. All too seldom did he hear that deep, beloved voice speaking its own private litany.

 _Captain…Captain…._

"Captain?"

With a start, the actual sound broke him from his reverie. Hefting his considerable bulk from the porch chair, he went to answer his lover's call.

Dizzy and winded from the minimal exertion, he remembered for the umpteenth time the good Doctor's dire predictions for his future health if he wasn't more careful with his diet. His own future be damned, but without him, who would care for his mate? His gut twisted at the thought, and a wave of anguished tenderness besieged his heart.

"Captain?" the frail voice called beseechingly, afraid of being alone after so many years since their initial, unlikely teaming. Infinitely different, yet so perfect together. And so much in love.

"I'm coming, Love." As he lumbered down the hall to their room and a bed shared for more years than even he could remember, he steadied himself once again for the changes that time and illness had ravaged upon his lover.

"I'm here, Mr. Greenjeans."

  


###    


END

  


  



End file.
